


Warped Realities

by Wolfgurl33



Series: Ink Chronicles [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feral bendy, First Meetings, Inter-dimensional travel?, Video game meets cartoons basically, can it even be called that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgurl33/pseuds/Wolfgurl33
Summary: Yakko was afraid he realized and that fear grew more as bendy finally sat up and began to observe the room in alarm and curiosity.He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything really but he couldn't, his lips felt dry, impossibly dry, Fear had ridden him speechless.
Series: Ink Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176626
Kudos: 9





	Warped Realities

Yakko hummed as he tapped his finger against the table he was lazily seated near. The quiet ' _tap' 'tap' 'tap'_ of his fingers giving him momentary relief from boredom that held him so cruelly. 

A bit aways from him was his computer or at least what was left of it. All that laid in its place was a smokey pile of metal and wire remains. He really should tend to that least it accidentally start a fire and bring his tower-like home down in flames but he couldn't really be bothered, at least for now it posed no threat to him or his siblings (his biggest concern).

The two younger Warners weren't at the tower at the moment, Dot having gone out on a sleepover with Babs and her friends while Wakko visited Buster, that pesky rabbit from tiny toons, for his own sleepover. 

Normally he would relish in moments like these, the quiet atmosphere being a rarity for him, not that he didn't enjoy the craze that came with the day. He did, he really did, he enjoyed making special friends and took an especially great pleasure in outwitting someone who thought themselves mightier than the normal civilian or toon. Call it his guilty pleasure, but at times even he has to take a break. To enjoy the quiet after the storm. 

That break was cut short though and he had the mass of black ink and fur chained to their guest bed to thank for that. 

It started rather uneventful. He and his siblings had gotten home from an appointment with their dear loveable German psychiatrist. 

He had set to making them dinner, a nice steaming pot of beef stew with some added vegetables on the side (one full pot for wakko to sedate his hunger), as they packed for their coming sleepover. After they ate he had helped them get all cleaned up then set to walk them over to their respective friend's burrows. Then he left for home after giving each a kiss on the forehead good night. 

Once home he had taken a nice refreshing shower and changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas then seated himself at his computer and began to browse through his large game selection. Each bought by him at full price, something he was prideful in, well all except one. A game he had been eyeing for a while, especially after he had watched some playthroughs of it online. 

The concept fascinated him, a horror game, a rather popular one at that too, and one that centered around cartoons of all things. 

Cartoons, Moving pictures on tv screens meant for entertainment, mainly directed at young children, somehow transformed into something horrific and terrifying? Now that piqued his interest. 

He had watched playthrough after playthrough, watched every theory, secret, and general video that had to do with the game till he knew it inside out, every nook and cranny. It had become his obsession. 

Before he knew it he wanted to play it, no, had to play it. He wouldn't be satisfied till he did. So he went online and searched up the game. Turned out It was expensive, too expensive. It would topple his budget, he wouldn't be able to afford groceries or household items if he did decide to indulge himself. It just wasn't a luxury he could afford. 

Yakko though, he wasn't one to give up, he desperately wanted to play that game and he would. He scoured the internet till he landed upon a rather sketchy website that sold the game for half the price he had seen it online and purchased it. 

Now as he sat in front of his computer he couldn't help but feel giddy, he was finally going to play it! He'd finally indulge in his fantasy and play this beautiful game! 

And everything had gone great! It was just as he expected, amazing in every aspect. He had jumped at scenes despite knowing the jumpscare resided there. Saw the art and love put Into the game, even cooed over the small bendy plushie. It was perfect!

Well.. That was until he had activated the machine. 

Really he should have expected it. He had bought the game from a quite a fishy website in his haste to satisfy his obsession. He should have foreseen something going wrong. 

Yet it still came as a surprise when his screen, no, the entire computer began to spark and glitch. He barely had any time to react before the entire system exploded sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall behind him quite painfully. 

It had taken him a second to get his bearings, the pain he felt throughout his body and head anchoring him to the floor though eventually, he did manage to lift his head. The damage to say the least was extensive with smoke coming from his now destroyed system, pieces of metal and glass were strewn about probably flung around by the explosion, and sparks of electricity flickered out every once in a while, though while the mess was eye-catching that wasn't really what had caught his attention. 

Within the middle of the mess laying almost lifeless sept for the almost unnoticeable rise and fall of his chest was the very demon Yakko had been obsessing over. 

Bendy the Dancing Demon 

There was no doubt about it that was him, the toon also seemed to be on model instead of the normal deformed form that all had gotten used to. He was unconscious of course, a gift that Yakko was very thankful for. 

The hours after that was a blur. He remembered the first consisted of just staring at the demon in wonder and fear then after that, he had hoisted the demon up and chained him to the guest bed mindful to keep the cuff around his ankle loose enough that it wouldn't be considered too uncomfortable. Then he had sat down on a chair not too far from the demon and waited. 

It was a weird feeling, knowing he was the reason a toon was chained up and (hopefully) unable to escape bindings. Usually, it was he who was trying to escape prisons (not literally of course, but I guess you knew that already), and outsmarting bad guys, the such yet now he's turned into the hunter who has captured his prey and objectively tied him to a bed. 

It was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least. 

Not that he had a choice, Yakko may be 'zany', as others put it, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the repercussions of his actions. 

Bendy may be a toon but he wasn't a 'toon'. He was a video game character, a toon who followed code, not script. He's never had free will like Yakko. Bendy could very well attack him the second he woke up because thats what he was programmed to do. 

He wasn't taking any chances. He much rather be alive than a bloody pile of fur on the ground. 

A pained groan snapped him out of his thoughts and it was then with dawning horror that Yakko realized bendy was waking up. 

He moved his hands to grip his pants as he tentatively watched bendy move around the bed. 

It was almost serial watching as the very same game character he had thought so highly of move around now gazed upon with trepidation. 

Yakko was afraid he realized and that fear grew more as bendy finally sat up and began to observe the room in alarm and curiosity. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything really but he couldn't, his lips felt dry, impossibly dry, Fear had ridden him speechless. 

Truthfully speaking he could leave right now, he could leave and let the demon wallow in here alone, chained to a bed with no escape, at least till he learned to use his power if he even had any. 

He could but then were would leave him? To walk in one day when bendy inevitably found a way to escape and forever have the knowledge that he had let something so terrifying and dangerous go? To wreak havoc on the world? 

Either way, he'd be sealing his fate he knew this much, it was just the fact of which fate he was willing to partake in. 

Willing to die for... 

"Nice entrance their bud could have at least spared my computer a bit." Was it a miracle or a joke? A damnation to his being as he had found his voice, although a little raspy due to how dry it felt. It sure felt like it as bendy turned to him with a startled expression and a rather animalistic snarl. 

He shakily pointed to his formally loved computer. "My computer. The one you destroyed when you came through it, scared me to hell and back by the way, though I do hope you plan on paying me for it."

Bendy moved to eye the computer for a second before turning back to Yakko with a snarl his tail swishing through the air behind him as he crouched on the bed much like a cat. Yakko didn't need to be told before hand to know what was about to happen, in fact, he nearly had time to jump up on the chair's headrest, perched much like a parrot, before bendy launched forward claws out. The demon managed to put five large claw marks on the chair's seat before the chain pulled him back and he landed on the floor with a yelp. 

Yakko might have found that comical had he not been literal seconds away from being turned into the cartoon equivalent of shredded paper. Though it seemed he was right, bendy followed his code rather than free will and his general consciousness. 

He decided then it would be safer to stay behind the chair.

Bendy turned to look at his foot, curious as to what had stopped him midair, only to look taken aback at seeing a chain running from his right ankle and down towards the bed. Turning to face the bed with a growl the demon began to pull and scratch at the chain seemingly ignorant to any damage he could be causing to his own leg. 

That worried Yakko, the last thing he wanted to do was get bendy hurt. Without thinking he stepped forwarded reaching out to attempt to stop the demon 

"H-hey! Wait a minute-", he was cut short by bendy turning towards him with a snarl and swinging one of his claws out while keeping the other occupied on the chain, he yelped and jumped back. The demon kept his eyes on him, lips curled up in a snarl though his hands had gone back to clawing at the chain. 

A clear warning of ' _stay away'_ if any. 

Yakko shuffled in place, the thought of bendy hurting himself made him anxious but the fear of getting injured was far greater. Instead, he decided he'd have to convince the demon from where he was standing, a safe distance away. 

"I mean it, You're going to hurt yourself..! Please stop," he motioned to the chain forcing himself to ignore the way bendy growled at him "It isn't going to come off." 

The demon ignored him and continued to claw at the cuff though this time with a renewed vigor. This just worked to further yakkos panic.

"STOP!" Bendy flinched and froze which immediately made Yakko feel guilty. He hadn't meant to scare the demon just get him to stop. 

He crouched down on the floor and stared at bendy

"I'm sorry.. Just, please stop. You're hurting yourself." He made sure to lower his tone as to not frighten the demon while pointing down at his leg. Just as he had said, bendy's leg was slightly bleeding though the blood itself looked more like ink than actual blood. 

Bendy looked down at his leg then back at Yakko with an annoyed/Angered Huff and a face that said ' _why do you care_?'

That came as a surprise, at first he thought bendy just did what he was programmed to do, it would make sense but that seemed to not be the case. Bendy did in fact seem to be able to feel and communicate and at the moment the demon was very angry. 

Of course, he knew bendy had every right to be mad at him, he was the one to chain the demon up to the bed even if it was for good reason. Though bendy didn't know that did he? 

"I know you're mad but you have to bear with me and calm down," bendy growled "I promise I won't hurt you so please stop hurting yourself and calm down." 

Bendy didn't seem convinced but he did seem to have stopped his attack on the chain which was good. 

"Good.." Yakko situated himself so he was sitting cross-legged across from bendy. 

He took a deep breath "I know your confused and scared and probably annoyed-" Bendy rolled his eyes with a grunt "but I had a reason to chain you up to that bed" 

Bendys tail flickered behind him and the demon narrowed his eyes. Yakko felt his fear rise and hurried to continue his explanation before bendy decided to attack again. 

"I don't know if you noticed but your not exactly in your world anymore," he points to bendy "it why you look like your design and not how you used to look."

Bendy immediately began to observe himself stunned at that fact that yakko was right about him being on model. 

"You were part of a video game. Something made to entertain people. Somehow something went ah 'wrong' per say and you came through the game and into this world, my world." He ended his speech by motioning around the room. "I chained you up because... Because I was scared you would act the same way you do in game."

Bendy froze from his examination and turned to face Yakko. His head was tilted slightly as he mulled over what Yakko had just said. 

"I know you don't like it but you're going to have to stay like that,' a growl "F-for now! At least till I know you won't attack anyone..' 

Bendy blinked and growled though he made no indication that he didn't understand instead he turned and hobbled back over to the bed he had woken up on and clambered back onto it and flopped down. 

"T-that.. Ok with you?" 

Bendy made no reply

"Hello?"

A grunt of confirmation, Bendy agrees. 

It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he sighs in relief, he had done it he had gotten through a conversation and managed to convince bendy to calm down and all without dying. Quite the impressive feat really. 

Slowly Yakko began to back out of the room deciding to leave the demon to his own devices, he'd probably need time to really go over everything that had happened today. Yakko sure did. Before he left the room though a quiet electric pop from his broken computer echoed out. 

He should probably tend to that now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Au I made with the help of a friend. Hope you guys enjoy it there will be more to come! 
> 
> EclipseStoryWritter. 
> 
> Go check out their work. Top-notch stuff!


End file.
